


Denying love

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Denying love

\- Why not, Your Highness? - asked the assassin.

\- No matter how much you insist, I won't - answered the knight.

 

Both were at their path to the town. The doctor was left with the dragon, trying to find a way to heal her wings.

 

\- But if you don't tell her...

\- Enough with that.

\- At least tell me why you don't want to tell her.

\- Because it's wrong!

\- That's not the real answer.

\- I want to be sure this time. I don't want to be hurt again.

\- Of course she loves you! I'm sure of it!

\- What tells you that?

\- My experience in relationships.

\- Which experience? As far as I know, you didn't have much luck with women.

\- That's a different thing.

\- How is it different? We're talking about a dragon. And also a woman. This time, I want to be sure of it.

\- But I'm sure of it!

\- How many times you have "been sure" of a relationship and went bad?

 

The assassin didn't have a reply for that. He knew the knight was right. He never had good luck with women.

 

\- Forgive me for that, Your Highness.

 

The knight didn't even turn to look at him. He knew that voice tone. The voice of a hopeless man calling for help.

 

\- No, you forgive me. I shouldn't had been to be that hard on you.

\- So, you will tell her?

\- No!

\- Oh, come on! This time I'm sure of it! I promise!

\- You never learn, don't you?

\- I may not be good with my relationships, but maybe I am with the others ones.

 

The knight rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly what the assassin meant.

 

\- I know all your expressions and I saw how you look at her - said the assassin.

\- Say a word about this conversation again and I kill you - answered the knight.

\- Yes sir.

 

Both continued their path to the town.


End file.
